In the manufacturing process of a conventional liquid display module, it is very difficult to harden frame glue. Therefore, pre-baking, frame glue UV (ultraviolet) hardening and frame glue baking hardening and other baking hardening treatments are required so as to harden the frame glue. The operation process is complex and the UV irradiation time must be significantly prolonged, causing an overlong processing time. In addition, multiple devices are required, resulting in an over high manufacturing cost.